The Shower of Love
by mannyfan
Summary: I don't know just read please.


The shower of Love  
  
I woke up where I was I don't know. All I remember was having a drink with a guy name........David I think at my friend Jimmy's he was throwing a party for some event that now escaped my mind. It was the first time in like twelve years that I've seen Jimmy. And the whole night in it's self escaped my mind. I struggled with myself to get up but my legs wouldn't allow it. The land underneath me was slippery like I was in some kind of and as I checked it felt like exactly what I was in a shower. I heard the door slam I immediately tried to get up but I accidentally hit my hand on the knob of the shower and turned on the water. Luckily the water was freezing cold I let out a loud screamed that after I quickly tried to cover my mouth so that wherever I was whoever had came in wouldn't hear me but no such luck. I heard the doorknob turn I quickly turned off the water thinking maybe the person would think it was apart of their imagination and turn back and at first I thought that was the plan but then I heard a tiny voice outside the door.  
  
"Daddy I really have you use the bathroom" A little girl pleaded I tried heard racking my brain who had a daughter no one I had spoken to at Jimmy's party had mentioned a daughter or did they damn those three shots of tequila I had I was praying that the little girl would decide she didn't have to go to the bathroom and leave  
  
"Hold on sweetie go and use Daddy's bathroom I have to fix this one" A Manly voice said on the other end I tried to make it out but the sound was shifting maybe those tequilas was having an effect on me or maybe I was going deaf It was more likely that the tequila was to blame  
  
Well I'm glad that's over now all I have to do is get out of this shower and sneak out of the house. So I thought but as I got up I steadied myself and arose to my feet but as I heard the door being forces open I flew back hitting the knob again and Ice cold water raining on me. I was now officially soaked in some strange Man's bathroom with a little girl in the other room and I knew just as he would be exposed so would I. I heard the footsteps of more than two feet coming towards the Shower. One wearing Sneakers and the other wearing dress up shoes the kind you wear to work or to church. Good time to bring the Lord into this because at this very moment I prayed that the shower curtain would get stuck or something or the little girl horrible as this my seem fall into the toilet and they had to run and go get her but there was no scream of a little girl falling into a toilet and as the two men pulled back the curtain and the lights finally hit my eyes I knew my prayers weren't answered story of my life a ex of mine use to say I could never relate until now.  
  
"Manny what are you doing here in my shower?" One of the men shouted as I widened my eyes and looked hard It was Jimmy  
  
"Oh Jimmy don't you remember David and Craig last night" The other guy said poking Jimmy in the Ribs who as I studied him turned out to be no other the infamous Gavin Mason  
  
"Wait what happened" I said trying to pull myself out of the shower but falling into Jimmy's arms  
  
Jimmy and Spinner exchanged glances which made me worried.  
  
"Manny just go into my room try and find some clothes that aren't wet" Jimmy said pulling me fully out of the shower and allowing my feet to touch the ground  
  
I obeyed being as though I was in desperate need of dry clothes as this tight red dress that I wore that in which stopped right above my knees stuck to my body. As I made my way through the living room I heard a familiar voice call my name.  
  
"Manny....Is that you" As I matched the voice to Paige Michalchuk I just raised my hand in Acknowledgment and proceed into the wrong room as I found out as I tripped over a huge teddy Bear I quickly got up and walked out looking around for the right room Paige pointed and I followed and finally I found the right room I opened one closet and it was a total mess It looked like a bomb had exploded in there and for someone dealing with the aftermath of getting somewhat drunk to say it was a mess it had to be horrible.  
  
I closed that door and proceed into the other now this one was beautiful it was filled with beautiful dresses all bright and lovely something a respectable House wife would wear I found the perfect one I long beautiful white I checked the tag to see if we were the same size and I did I saw it was the perfect fit I slipped my wet clothes off and slipped into this beautiful white dress which stopped at my ankles. I sat down at the chair and mirror and looked at myself I looked a total mess my hair was dripping wet and totally wrecked. I picked up the white see through type brush on the counter and brushed my hair I also found a white hair clip on the dresser I picked up and wrapped my hair around and placed the clip in holding my wet hair together then I placed a white flower in the corner of my ear. I hoped Jimmy's wife wouldn't mind me using all of her stuff or Jimmy I didn't want to upset anybody a trait I kept with me since I was young never wanting to hurt anyone.  
  
When I opened the door Jimmy, Paige and Spinner were whispering but when I came out they stopped and all they eyes stayed glued on me and all I heard were gasps did I do something wrong was the first question that entered my mind when the little girl opened the Bathroom door and gasped herself and screamed :  
  
"Daddy why is she wearing the dress mommy always use to" She said looking up at me she looked all the age of four or something around that age and she was the most beautiful little girl I ever saw she had long curly hair down to her back. She had beautiful hazel eyes. Light brown kind of Carmel skin. She was a cute angel. But one thing that bothered me was why was she referring to her mother in the past tense as though she was..............Dead. 


End file.
